


Remember When

by Violet_Janou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns that the past is not like a film, you can’t rewind or re-record. You can only sit thru to the end and hope there’s a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 29, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Remember When (Push Rewind)" by Chris Wallace. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stKHUgIlNSA] The title was also drawn from it. All rights to the song go to him.I do not own the song. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing it. Comments loved(:

Sherlock stood looking out the window, watching as the rain hit the window and then slowly slide down. It was a normal, cold, rainy, gray skied day in London. Lifting the mug up to his lips Sherlock sipped the rest of his tea. Moving away from the window he walked past the stack of boxes that filled his new flat. 

He still needed to find himself a suitable flat mate. Huffing, he set the mug in the sink. He hated that his parents (distant as they were) saw the need to make sure he didn’t live alone. Taking a deep breath in he decided it was best to start to unpack. As tiresome and boring as it was. 

Looking at the boxes Sherlock decided to start with the books, he grabbed his knife and cut open the tape. Unfolding the four flaps he looked down, with both hands picked up a few books in each and then began to fill the built in shelves. 

“Whoo hoo.” 

Sherlock turned around and smiled at his new landlady Mrs. Hudson.

“I just came to see how things were going Sherlock.” She said observing the disaster that used to be her flat. “As well as see if you needed anything from the store.” 

“Cigarettes,” Sherlock said pulling out the empty pack from his pocket as well as his wallet. Ms. Hudson held up her hand to him. Cocking his head he looked at her and then went back to his box of books. Mrs. Hudson headed on out, Sherlock also knew that she would end up picking up food for him as well, even if he wouldn’t eat it. 

Finishing up his first box, Sherlock tossed it on the couch and then moved onto the rest of the pile. The one bookcase soon began to get filled he moved to the left of the fireplace. As he reached for a book a slip of paper fell out. 

Sherlock stepped down from the chair he was standing on, grabbing it with his long slender fingers, Sherlock stood up and glanced at it. He then looked at the book it came from. He hadn’t touched the book in twelve years. 

A small smile spread across his face as he saw the book. “the Man in the Crowd”. Sitting down on a grey chair he opened up the book. 

_Sherlock,  
This story reminds me of you. I hope you take the time to read it (even if you insist that it’s boring). It’s funny to think how quick my life has changed in the past three months. Thank you for that._

_Yours,  
J.H.W _

Sherlock shut the book and set it down on the side table. Taking a deep breath as he thought about the book, this thoughts then began to shift on the boy who gave him the book. John Hamish Watson. 12 years was a long time for most, but Sherlock he remembered those months during that summer as if they were yesterday. It was something he never planned on deleting even if they were painful. Taking a seat in a gray chair Sherlock held his hands under his chin and began to think, John was in London. But that was a simple deduction. (As well as he had some help from Anthea on tracking him down.) The one that was stumping him would be his reaction if he tried to reach him.


	2. Summer 1998

Sherlock lay in the lawn. He was bored. His black hair flopped on his head. He lifted it a little when he heard a car coming. No doubt new people for the summer. Ever since Jim went away Sherlock had been bored. He had begged his parents to allow him to go to London, but they denied him his request. So he was stuck in Sussex. Again. 

“Sherlock, mummy wants you.” Sherlock looked up to see a slender figure casting a shadow of him. His older and annoying brother Mycroft. Sherlock rolled his eyes as his brother continued to talk. “Please Sherlock, can you stop sulking around as if mummy and father just sentenced you to rot in solitary confinement in prison.” 

“I feel that would be better than being stuck here.” Sherlock bit back to his brother. But he stopped as he heard the car door open and then close again. Sitting up fully he looked over to see two people getting out. The first one Sherlock saw was a girl. _13 or 14_. He thought as he watched her walk to the boot of the car and pull out a rather large green suitcase. Dismissing her as not important Sherlock turned his attention to the boy. _Early 20’s. Rugby player in Uni. Single_. Sherlock deduced about the tan blonde boy. _No doubt from Rugby_. He wasn't that tall, 5’6 at the most, but he seemed different. He grabbed a rucksack and a small suitcase from the back of the car before closing it. 

Mycroft looked to see where his brother’s gaze was at. “Ah, yes Mrs. Watson was telling me about her nephew and niece. They are staying with her the entire summer.” Mycroft told his brother as if he was trying to get him to be interested. Sherlock, being as stubborn as any Holmes, man stood up, he brushed off his black trousers and made his way back inside their home. He only quickly looked back to look at the boy who was putting a rucksack onto his back. 

John looked around, he was happy to be out of the city, but it was more for the sake of being away from his mother’s continuous whining and his father’s solemn ways now. He was also happy to see his Aunt Margret, Uncle Patrick and his cousin. His Aunt walked out of the house, thanked the neighbor for picking them up and then looked at her nephew and niece. John gave his Aunt a hug; she placed a hand on his face and gave him a smile. She then turned and gave Harriet a hug. 

“I’m so glad you made it here safely,” he voice was calm like a mother seeing her kids for the first time after months of them being away. “I have your room all set up for you Johnny you will be up in the attack if that is okay?”

“Yes Aunt Margret.” He told her. “And thank you again for allowing us to stay the entire summer holiday.” 

She smiled. “I was more than happy when your father asked. And for you Harriet, we have your room all set up as well. I want you both to make yourself at home. There is a lake a ways down that everyone swims in. You can head down there if you want…” John followed his aunt as she kept on talking about the house, his sister staying close by his side. 

When she finally stopped he and Harriet headed up the steps. She stopped and looked into her room. “It’s better than our flat in London.” John smiled at his sister. Though she was just 14 she had a good head on her, and he knew she had a lot of potential. But he also knew the split of their parents was going to be hard. 

“Anything is better than the flat dad had to get once Mom tried to take all he had.” She told her brother as she set her suitcase down on her bed. “I’m okay John don’t worry about me.” Smiling at his sister John kissed her on the top of the head. 

“I’m going to venture up into my room and see what it has in store.” John explained as he grabbed his suitcase and made his way up the steps. He pushed open the door to reveal a quant room. It had a twin bed, a desk and closet. The window had a nice window seat that faced the mansion of a home that was across the road from his Aunt’s. Setting his belongings down John looked at his new home for three months. Looking back out the window John saw a tall boy with thick black curls storming out the front door. He thought he was going to get into the Marlboro Gold but he walked past it and down the drive. 

“That is the youngest of the Holmes boys.” Came a voice behind John. He turned to see his cousin standing in the doorway. “He is 18, could have been at Uni this year but his parents said no. Said that he wasn’t socially ready, among other things.” 

“Better tell Harry to stay away,” John joked as he embraced his cousin in a hug. “How are you Anthea?” She looked different since he last saw her. Her blonde hair was now brown, and cut to her shoulders. 

“Good, I’m done with Uni so I should have a professional job, be in a serious relationship and planning my wedding.” she joked with John. 

“So you are jobless, dumped the last tool you dated and have no plans to get married any time soon?” he asked her.

Smiling she said, “You know us Watson’s we always want to break the stereotypical mold.” John chuckled along with her. This was true, at least for the two of them. John grew up with Anthea and they had really become quite close as the years progressed. John would approve or disapprove of the men she dated and she would back off any unwanted females that came in John’s direction. “Sorry about mum being so… you know. She just wants you two to no have to think about what is going on with Uncle Harry and your mum.” 

John nodded. He knew this. He just smiled as he unzipped his suitcase. “Do you have a date?” he asked looking at her clothes. She was in a nice black dress, fitted none the less as well as a pair of black kitten heals make and hair was all done as well. 

“No, but I do need to run, I have a kind of job interview.” She explained to him with a smile. 

John looked at his cousin, hugged her once more to wish her luck before he heard her descending the steps. It took John a few hours to get settled it. There was still a few things that needed to be unpacked but now he grabbed his rucksack. Tossed in a few of his book and his journal and then made his way down to the main level of the home. He told Harriet and his Aunt that he was going for a walk and he would be back for dinner. 

John headed out. He had his rucksack on his back, he made sure to grab his jumper before leaving his new home. As he walked he made his way to where the lake was. He had no intention to go swimming. As John walked his mind thought about how far removed he seemed to be from his parent’s issues and society. His mind also began to wonder a little on the tall boy with thick curls. Holmes, Anthea had said his last name was. There was something about him that had caught John’s eye and he was curious. His thoughts soon ceased as he came up to the lake, he saw the dock and then looked around the perimeter to see it lined with clusters of tall trees. Smiling John found one that gave him enough shade. Taking a seat at the foot of the tree he slipped off his rucksack pulled out the jumper, as well as his journal and pencil. 

He slipped on his jumper before opening up the leather bound journal. He began to write some about his and Harriet’s trip down to Sussex and then from memory he began to draw (roughly) the Holmes boy who seemed to keep clouding his mind. John stopped moving his pencil as he saw a shadow cased over his journal. Turning around, John saw the tall boy with thick black hair standing behind him. “Hello.” John said. 

The boy looked at him. “You should tell your cousin to stay away from my brother.” He told John as he took a seat next to him under the tree. “It will only leader to her converting to a government clone.” 

John didn’t know what to say to that, so he chuckled. Closing his journal he wrapped the leather strap around the middle to keep it bound. “Says who?” he asked a bit curious now about his cousins ‘job interview’. 

“Me.” he said. “Sherlock Holmes.” He told John. But instead of reaching out his hand to shake it he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. With his slender hand John watched as he pulled out a cigarette, placing the end of it in his mouth and lit the other end. He looked almost poetic and graceful as he slid the rest of the pack and lighter back into his pocket while he took a long drag.

Clearing his throat John tore his eyes away from him. “John Hamish Watson,” he replied to Sherlock’s introduction. “So I take it you live here.”

“Yes, and you and your sister are visiting because your parents… they’re getting a divorce. You also don’t like that I smoke due to the face that your Mother does. You are going to Uni for medicine and your ultimate goal is to be a surgeon.” Sherlock said as he looked out into the sky. 

John turned his head and looked at the man. “That was brilliant.” He explained. 

Sherlock turned his head, his eyes a color John had never seen before, seemed to stare back at him and pierce his soul. “I mean… how?” John asked him baffled as he shook his head. 

Sherlock sat up, “the first part is easy, and I overheard your Aunt talking to my mother. As for the rest you can smell the faint caked in aroma of cigarettes Marlboro Gold to be exact in your clothes. But it’s not from you or your breath and your new shirt doesn’t smell. But your rucksack does,” Sherlock explained. “And then there is the medical student, I could tell by your drawings.” 

“What?” John asked a bit embarrassed by them. For he didn’t know if Sherlock noticed that he was drawing him. 

“Steady hand, as well as you have a few books in there you plan to read to get ahead in your classes when Uni begins again.” 

“That’s, amazing.” John chuckled baffled by this strange man. “I mean that is truly, one hundred percent amazing.” 

“That’s not what people normally say,” Sherlock told him as he blew out a large cloud of smoke. 

John looked at him, “What do they normally say?” 

“Piss off.” 

John felt a smile spread across his face as Sherlock tried hard to suppress the one that was growing on his face. “So, you know all about me, what about you?” John asked as he put his journal away in his rucksack. “I’m sure people have asked to know about you after you give them a once over and tell them their entire life story.” 

“No, they usually storm away like a child.” Sherlock admitted to him. “If you must know, I’m going to Uni after this summer holiday and getting the hell away from my house and my mother and father and pertinacious conniving and manipulative elder brother.” 

“So you two are close.” John joked. Sherlock cocked his head he put the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. “Sarcasm.” 

“Noted.” Sherlock told him. “What are you doing tonight?” 

John looked at his mobile. “Dinner with my Aunt and Uncle when he gets back from work.” John told him. “Why?” 

“Meet me back here.” Sherlock explained as he stood up. “9 o’clock.” 

John nodded as he leaned forward and watched him walk away. “What are we going to do?” he asked Sherlock but the boy seemed to have vanished in thin air again. Leaning back into the tree he couldn’t help but smile. It was something to look forward to at least.

When John got back to his Aunt’s house he was greeted his Uncle Patrick as he meet him at the front door. “Where have you been?” he asked John as he sniffed him. John knew he thought he was smoking. But he didn’t have time to answer for his Aunt was summoning them all to dinner. John quickly washed up and then took a seat. At dinner his Uncle questioned him about Uni. Anthea looked at John apologetic as he answered them all. He then turned and asked Harriet what she was palling to do with her life. 

“Dad, she is 14.” Anthea chimed in as her mother said nothing. 

“Yes,” her father explained. “And if she waits she will be like you, jobless and without a husband.” Anthea shook her head at John. He knew it was going to be a losing battle. But dinner soon ended, John being told to get out of the kitchen from helping his Aunt. Now all John could do was wait, his Uncle making sure that Anthea was in for the rest of the night as well. John changed clothes. Putting on a Rugby vest and his worn jeans and converse. He slipped on his jumper and put his mobile and wallet in his pocket

Once he heard his Uncle and Aunt go to bed he made his way down the steps and out a window. Only to run into Anthea. “Have fun with Sherlock this evening.” She told John as she walked across towards the Holmes Manor as John headed down the other way to the tree. 

Sherlock as already there when John arrived at their meeting spot. He saw the smoke rising from his cupid bow lips. “Sorry, I had to wait till my Aunt and Uncle went up to their room.” John told him. “Now will you tell me what we are doing?” he asked. 

“Going to catch a criminal.” Sherlock said his eyes growing bright in the dark night. He turned and John followed. He was waiting for him to protest but nothing. All John wanted to know was where they were going. Sherlock explained as he showed him the bicycle. “We are going into town. The local store keeps getting robbed and I have been asked to stop them.” 

“You? Do you have a gun?” John asked as he saw there was two bicycles for them to use. 

“No, but I know that you tend to carry one with you. Your father was a military man. No doubt he has given you one in case you needed it.” Sherlock explained as he mounted the bicycles. 

“How do you know I brought it?” questioned John as he mounted the bicycles and peddled after Sherlock. 

“I just do.” he said over his shoulder. 

John smiled, his heart began to race. He wasn’t sure if it was the idea that they were going after a robber or the fact that Sherlock seemed to know so much about him and he didn’t seem to mind. 

~~~

“Bye!” John called out as he shoved a few orange slices into his mouth as he was about to run out of the kitchen. 

“John Hamish sit down, your Aunt made breakfast.” His Uncle Patrick hissed. John said nothing, he was 21 he didn’t understand why he still needed to eat breakfast. Anthea raised a brow at her cousin. It had been almost a month since John and Harry arrived in Sussex and John had been a man with little interaction with his family. He was usually gone before the sun came up and home after dinner was done and everyone was getting ready for bed. “Where are you off to now?” 

“Town.” John explained as he took his coffee mug and drank it black. Harriet looked at her brother as he waited for his Uncle to ask the big question. 

“With that Holmes kid?” 

“Yes.” John told his Uncle. He didn’t seem too pleased that he was hanging out with him. “He needed a few things for an experiment and I was going to look at the local book store.” 

“Just be careful Johnny. Sherlock has a past.” His Aunt Margret explained as she put some food onto a plate and sat it in front of John. “I was going to take Harriet to see a film today. You could join us.” 

“He will.” His Uncle said to him.

“Dad.” Anthea told him but was quickly hushed.

“And you, we need to talk about your gallivanting off with the other Holmes. You know you should be married, or with someone.” 

Anthea rolled her eyes as she pushed her food away from her. “I’m off. Have fun at the cinema mum. Come on John you can walk me over to the Holmes house so I can go off and gallivant with Mycroft.” She said pushing her food away from her and standing up. John finished off his coffee. Kissing Harriet on the head before he left the house with Anthea. She shut the door and huffed. “Sorry,” Anthea told John. “My dad can be a prick.” 

John smiled. “It’s fine, I just feel bad that I keep leaving Harry with your mum.”

“Don’t, she loved it and Harry seems happy.” Anthea paused and looked at John. “Don’t listen to the rubbish my mum and dad were telling you about Sherlock.” John looked up at her and cocked his head. But his attention was soon drawn to Sherlock who was pacing on the front porch of the Holmes Man. John held up his hand and Sherlock came walking towards him. “Sorry my Uncle made me eat breakfast.” 

“Did you?” 

“No, I had an orange.” John told him. “And coffee.” he added quickly. 

Sherlock looked at Anthea. “My brother is waiting for you.” he then turned back to John. “We are late so we will have to change the plans come on.” John smiled as he ran after Sherlock as they headed to get the bicycles. “Your Uncle told you not to hang out with me.” he deduced as they got to the bicycles

“I’m 21 Sherlock. I think I can decide who and who I don’t associate with.” John explained as he mounted the bike. “Race you to town.” He laughed as he took off on the bike. Sherlock soon followed right behind him. 

Anthea climbed the steps, saying hello to Mrs. Holmes in the kitchen and Mr. Holmes in the study. “Your cousin, he is a good man, yes?” Mycroft asked as Anthea walked in. She shut the door and took a seat across from Mycroft. 

“Yes, he has a good heart and he won’t hurt Sherlock.” She promised him. 

“I can’t promise the same for my brother, but we can try.” Mycroft told her as he looked up from the file. “I have these files for you to look over and let me know what you think.” He handed Anthea a stack. She took them and began to get to work. “Remember anything that seems like Moriarty could of have control of.” 

~~~

John took a deep breath as they stopped under the tree. Sherlock had informed him that his parents were holding his grand party, and to make it more interesting they were going to steal the best wine in the house. John thought he was crazy, but before he knew it he was holding two bottles and running. “That is the crazies thing I have ever done.” He said out of breath. He leaned against the tree and laughed. “Jesus.”

“You need to live more than John Hamish Watson.” Sherlock said as John giggled. Both boys collapsed under the tree. They set the bottle down before Sherlock reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his smokes and lighter. 

“Why do you smoke so much, you have a brilliant mind and you are squandering it away by making yourself more prone to cancer?” John said as he looked at him in his eyes that seemed to be blue this evening. He had yet to determine after a month and a half of knowing Sherlock what color his eyes were. 

“You disapprove of it that much?” he asked holding the unlit cigarette between his slender fingers.

“Just why, it’s your choice and I can’t stop you.” John told him as he looked at the wine. They didn’t grab glasses on their run, nor a cork screw but Sherlock knew John had his Swiss army knife on him. “Bottle?” he asked handing one uncorked wine bottle and handed it to Sherlock.

“If I answer your question will you answer mine?” 

“You have a question about me?” John asked him as he uncorked his bottle. Sherlock said nothing and John smiled. “Yes, I will.” 

“I smoke for that’s what the doctors and my parents allowed me to do when I was detoxing.” Sherlock explained as he took a swig of the wine. He didn’t want to look at John as he told him this, and the more wine in his body the better he felt it would be. “I got into some bad habits for I was bored with life.” Sherlock waited for John to get up and run. “I never over dosed but my parents were worried, for once about me, and I had to detox. I didn’t go into a facility for my father, nor brother wanted their name smeared for when they run for office.” 

“When was this?” 

“I was 17. I haven’t used in a year and I have regular ‘drug busts’ as my twat of a brother calls them.” Sherlock explained to him. 

John nodded. He knew Sherlock had an addictive personality, but he never thought to drugs. But if he said he was clean, than he was. “Okay, I believe you.” he said as he took another sip of the wine. “What is your question?” 

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Sherlock asked looking at him. “From what I can tell you enjoy sex, and the company of another human.” 

John pushed his lips together. “I, I had a girlfriend but we ended it before the summer. I didn’t want to because I wanted to be free to do whatever I wanted down here… I just didn’t know what I wanted in a relationship.” 

Sherlock nodded his head as he was almost halfway down with the bottle. “Do you know what you want now?” 

“I feel that I should, but I’m 21 I need to finish Uni and get my degree and begin work,” John said. “Have you ever been in a relationship?” 

“No.” Sherlock admitted. “At least I wasn’t in one that was good for me.” he admitted to John. Setting the bottle on the ground he turned and looked at John. “Why do you still hang around me?” 

John laughed as he held the half empty wine bottle, “That’s two questions but I’ll answer anyway.” He said Sherlock smiled under the moon light as John spoke. “Your interesting and we are mates.” John said as he felt the wine moving its way through his body. “And I like you.” he admitted. Sherlock placed his hand on John’s and set the bottle of wine that he held in his hand on the ground, John turned toward Sherlock, the bottle tipping over and running out onto the ground, both boys ignoring it. John placed a hand on the side of Sherlock’s face and moved in closer. His lips soon were touching the slender one of Sherlock. John could taste the last cigarette he just smoked as well as the wine he just drank. Soon John felt Sherlock’s hands under his vest. Sherlock loved the taste of John. He smelt of plan soap, coffee and wine. His skin felt warm to his hand and his entire body just wanted to press closer into John’s. Soon John’s body was half on Sherlock’s. He seemed to almost fit perfectly with him. Though John was older he was a few inches Shorter than the tall and slender Sherlock.

“I’m sorry,” John said breathlessly as he looked down at Sherlock.

“Don’t be.” Sherlock said as he pressed his lips to John’s. He felt a pulse go through his entire body. “John…” 

John smiled under Sherlock’s lips. His hands lay on Sherlock’s waist and then moved to unbutton his trousers; he could feel the erection pressing up against his own between their trousers. He kissed his neck gently as Sherlock leaned his head back and tried to suppress a moan. 

~~~

John opened his eyes as he looked down. There was a thick head of curls lying next to him. They were in Sherlock’s bed. His parents had gone to London for the weekend. Sherlock mumbled in his sleep as he buried his face into John’s chest. “Morning sleepy.” John said kissing him on his temple. 

“What time is it?” Sherlock asked him. John turned his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. 

“11,” he mumbled to him as he wrapped his tan arms around his slim pale body. “How are you so pale still?” 

“I don’t tan,” Sherlock told him. “Do you have to go back to your Aunts?” he asked as he kissed John on his chest. 

“Yes, she wants to do something with Harry, Anthea and I today.” John explained. Sherlock huffed as he flopped on his back. John took his hand and looked at him. “I’ll meet you at our spot at 9 okay? If something comes up I will text you.” John kissed the back of Sherlock’s hand. “I promise.” 

Sherlock sat up and kissed John on his lips before he slipped out from under the covers and slipped on his cloths. Sherlock watched as his slipped his boxers over his body and then his jeans over. His chest still bare and bearing a few bite marks from there activates earlier. John grabbed his black polo and slipped it on. Making sure his wallet was in his trouser pocket he walked over and kissed Sherlock on the lips. “John, are we together?” he asked looking up at John in his grey eyes and blonde hair.

John smiled, looking down at Sherlock, his eyes more green this morning. His black curls framing his thin face. “Yes I just didn’t know if you wanted…” 

Sherlock nodded his head. 

“Okay.” He kissed his boyfriend again before he left. Sherlock lay in his bed, till the faint smell of John left. He had a few things he needed to get done anyway. One being his experiment John distracted him from and the other was showering. 

When John got back to his Aunt and Uncles home he went up to shower and change. Anthea said nothing but smiled. She had kept John’s secret from her father for various reasons. 

John had a good day with his Aunt, sister and cousin. He was excited to get home, change and then go and see Sherlock. But as he was headed down the steps his Uncle stopped John and looked at him. Pointing to the office, John fought back rolling his eyes as he listened to his Uncle and took a seat on the couch. 

“What are you doing John?!” he yelled as he stood over John and looked down at him. “I will not tolerate any gays living in my house. Let alone the influence you are having on your sister.” 

John said nothing as he sat there. He looked up to see Harry standing and listening at the door. 

“Now tell me, what the hell have you and that Holmes boy been up to? Are you on drugs Johnny!” John’s Uncle grabbed his arm to look for marks. He dropped it when he didn’t find any. “You don’t want to fuck up your life like your father did when you married your mother.” 

John stood up, “I’m not a child, so you need to stop treating me like one.” He told his Uncle. He didn’t want to have a row, he was late and he saw no point. His Uncle was a stubborn man. 

“You are acting like one.” He told John. “But I can see why, your father isn’t much of a man.”

“And I don’t want you to ever talk about my father like that ever again!” John yelled his voice rising in anger and his face growing red. “I’m 21, I was forced to stay out here when my cheating mother tries to take all the money my dad has worked his arse off to provide for me and Harry.” John clenched his jaw, as his hands formed into a fist. He needed to leave the room before things got ugly. Leaving the study John walked past Harry as he headed to the front door.

John’s Uncle walked after him yelling, “Don’t walk away from me!” 

“Fuck off!” John yelled as he slammed the front door. He felt the tears welling up in his face. He pulled out his phone as he walked toward Sherlock’s home. John was about to knock when the door flew open and Sherlock stood there. He looked at John, slid his fingers between his as they walked toward the black car that was in the driveway.

“Do you have a license?” he asked him as Sherlock got into the car. “Sherlock.” 

“Yes… ish.” He said as John put his seat belt on. He didn’t even care. Sherlock started the car and they were off. As they torn down the country road John sat there, his jaw clenched. Sherlock watched him as his breaths became heavy and Sherlock knew that he was going to begin to cry. “What… what happened?”

John shook his head. “Can we just drive?”

“When do you want me to stop?” Sherlock asked as he took his left hand and put it on John’s knee. 

“When we run out of petrol or we have no place left to go.” John told him as he put his hand on Sherlock’s. 

The drove. Soon the night grew late. And the late night soon grew into an early morning. They stopped once for petrol, and to use the toilets before John and Sherlock were back in the car and driving. Around midnight Sherlock saw John relax some. They had driven past London and were far away from Sussex. “Do you want to find a place to stay?” John asked as he looked at the clock.

“Sure,” Sherlock said. He pulled off the road and pulled up to a hotel off the road. Sherlock parked the car as he and John got out and headed on in. John was worried they might question them for not having bags but they got a room took the key and headed up to their room. John unlocked the door and headed on in. 

Flipping up the lights he saw the king sized bed, dresser and desk. Toeing off his shoes John walked over and sat down on the end of the bed that was covered in a white duvet. He took a deep breath and looked up as Sherlock slipped off his black pea coat and walked toward him. “I’m sorry.” He told Sherlock, his hands fidgeting as he looked down at his white socks. Walking over Sherlock took a seat next to John. 

He wasn’t use to emotion, let alone someone else’s but Sherlock knew that he didn’t like when John was upset. Let alone he didn’t like when John was upset and he didn’t know why. Sherlock moved so he wrapped his arms around John’s back and pulled him so he leaned onto Sherlock’s shoulder. “What did he say?” Sherlock asked as he rubbed John’s back. 

“He,” John took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. “He said that he won’t allow a homosexual to live under his roof. He then proceeded to tell me my father wasn’t a man. My father-” John took a deep breath. “Sherlock my father might not be perfect by he is a man, my mother is the one who was sleeping around and then wanted to take…” John stopped as he placed a hand on Sherlock’s knee and gave it a squeeze. “Sherlock, I don’t care what my Uncle says. I am- I like you and I only want to be with you and he can deal with it, I just have a month left living with that man.” 

Sherlock laid his head on John’s, and kissed him on the temple. “We can get a flat.” he said as he saw John’s eyes look at him a bit confused. “Me and you in London we can go to Uni and we can tell the world to piss off.” John chuckled a little. “I’m serious, once I begin Uni I get a monthly allowance and I know that I would much rather have a flat than be in a dorm and I much rather live with my boyfriend than some dimwitted and dull person.” 

“You mean it?” John asked he felt hope rising in his chest. “But I don’t want you to pay for the flat yourself.” 

“It will be an investment, when you start your own practice you can pay for the rent then.” Sherlock explained as John lifted his head and looked at Sherlock. “I plan to be with you forever John.” 

“Me to,” John said with a smile, he placed his hand on the side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips. They sat there for a moment. John then got up and headed to take a shower, all he wanted to do was wash away all that had happened. When he came out, he had on his boxers and vest. Sherlock had already stripped down and was under the duvet. Sliding in next to Sherlock, he wrapped his slender arms around him and held him close.

“Feel better?” he asked. 

John nodded. “I called Harry to tell her where I was, she was worried.” Sherlock understood he was very protective of his sister. He admired that in John, he always protected the ones that he loved. “You have your thinking face on, what is bothering that brilliant brain of yours?” 

Sherlock looked at John, “you know my faces?” he asked a bit confused, John leaned over and kissed him gently on the nose. 

“Yes, now tell me. Don’t just sit there and stew.” John said as he laid his head on his shoulder. That morning both of the boys stayed up talking. John shared with Sherlock about his childhood and Sherlock even opened up about his own. They talked serious plans about Uni and life after this summer. Before they knew it John’s stomach was growling. He turned to look at the time. “Should we get up, change and then go and get some breakfast before we head back. I don’t need your parents having a row with you about what a bad influence I am, having your steal a car.” 

“I took my brothers,” Sherlock explained. “So it would just be a row with him and I always win those.” John giggled as he buried his head in Sherlock’s chest as Sherlock pulled him into a hug laughing at John’s giggle. 

~~~

John had packed a picnic and convinced Sherlock to bring his swim trunks so they could go out in the lake. Sherlock dusted off the crumbs from the biscuit he ate and looked up at John. He smiled behind his sunglasses. It was a warm summer day and they were both drying off. John kissed Sherlock on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. “Are we going swimming again?” he asked John as he reached into his rucksack.

John turned and looked at Sherlock, “I want to give this to you.” he said handing Sherlock a book. “I read it this past year in Uni and I was, well it reminded me off you.” he explained to him.

Sherlock reached over and took the book. “Why are you giving it to me?” he asked. 

“Well,” John said as he kissed Sherlock on the side of his mouth. “I felt that since we have been together for almost three months I should give you something. As well as I like to pass my books on.” John then looked at him. “I don’t expect you to get me anything.”

Sherlock nodded as he looked inside the book. “I love you John.” He said looking up and catching his gaze. John smiled as he placed his hand on Sherlock’s knee, he leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. Sherlock set the book down as he pulled John on top of him. His back leaning against the tree. 

“I love you to Sherlock Holmes.” John said breathlessly between kisses.

~~~

Sherlock as bored. John was out with Aunt, which left him alone. He was walking around the grounds of his house, thinking and planning for when he and John left for London in just a few short weeks. They had found a flat and put the deposit down. Now, they just need furniture and to move there. Both boys had opted to not say much to their parents till they signed the papers and it was officially theirs. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite customer.” Came a voice from the trees. It was a hallow voice of baggage that Sherlock wished so dearly that he could forget that he had.

“I paid you off Jim.” Sherlock told him coldly as he stood there not letting emotion show as Jim showed his face as he walked closer to Sherlock. 

Jim moved his head to the side and grimaced. “See you really didn’t. You made me go on the run and I didn’t like that,” he explained to Sherlock, he just rolled his eyes and went to walk away when he was stopped by a taller blonde man who was holding a gun. Sherlock knew his odds and he listened. “This is my new pet Sebastian Moran and he is here to make sure you pay up.” 

“Go to hell.” Sherlock sneered as Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him close. For once Sherlock wished that his brother was home and not off in London with Anthea. He didn’t wiggle knowing that Sebastian had a gun with a silencer on them. 

“You think you can run that easy, you are so naïve.” Jim laughed as he looked at Sherlock. “Here is what is going to happen,” he said. “You can pay me the money, you can sell to make up for the money I lost. If you say neither I will make sure that your new little toy knows that you aren’t clean.” 

“But I am!” Sherlock hissed as he stopped to see a needle in his arm.

“No, you’re really not. I’m shocked you didn’t feel him stick you.” Jim said to him. Sebastian took the needle out and Sherlock began to feel the effects of them right away. “Or, you could always start buying again.”

“No,” Sherlock said as everything around him began to spin. “fu… fuck off.” 

He heard a laugh as Sherlock’s legs gave out from under him and he fell onto the grass. He smiled a little and began to laugh as well. His only thought was that he needed to sober up before John came back. 

~~~

Sherlock splashed some water onto his face. John had just texted him that he was almost home. They were going into town. Sherlock felt his entire body shaking but he ignored it and would just tell John he was hungry. Which he was. Sherlock heard the doorbell and took off running down the steps. “Hey.” He said with a smile. 

“You okay?” John asked Sherlock as he looked at him. “You seem a bit… out of sorts.” 

“I was bored all day.” Sherlock said and John smiled, leaned over kissed him and took his hand. He left it at that. Both of them had been able to hide their relationship from John’s Uncle. For the sake of his family as well as his sister. Sherlock understood but he knew it was paining John to have to lie.

They decided to take the bikes into town, it would be faster. Both boys mounted their bikes and rode. It was a slow leisure pace which allowed them to talk about their new flat, as well as what they needed to purchase (or in Sherlock’s case find) to fill it up. “Well it’s a one bedroom so a bed, a desk for you to do your work on and then I will have the kitchen table for my experiment.” Sherlock told John. 

He laughed. “Tables are for eating.” 

“We can eat on a couch over a coffee table,” Sherlock pointed out to him. John shook his head, he smiled out of the side of his mouth, and his grey eyes shining as he looked at Sherlock. His black hair seemed to blow with the cool end of summer wind that was coming in. He looked silly almost riding a bicycle. 

When they got to the town, the boys set their bikes by the restaurant, locking them up and then heading on into the restaurant. They got a table in the back. John didn’t question as Sherlock ordered food for himself as well as for John. “I’m serious Sherlock, I will write down all the rent and when I get the money after school I will pay it all back to you.” 

Sherlock looked at him, “John you know that I don’t care about the money. My father cares about the money.” 

“I know,” John explained as he took his hand and placed it on Sherlock’s. But John’s domineer soon changed as he glanced up to see his Uncle walking into the restaurant. “Shit…. Shit.” John said as he saw his Uncle lock eyes with him. 

“John what is going on…” Sherlock asked him. 

“I’m fucked.” John said. His face suddenly turned to store and serious. His jaw clenched as he looked up at his Uncle. 

“I want you out of my house by the time I get home.” He told john. He looked over a Sherlock and grimaced. John held out his hand to stop Sherlock from pouncing on his Uncle. As he walked away John got the check for their drinks. He suddenly lost his appetite. 

When he got to his Aunt’s home, John said nothing. He just walked up to his room and began to pack. Harriet came running in his room. “You can’t leave me John!” tears were rolling down the side of her face as she grabbed his clothes from him and tossed them back into the closet. 

“Harriet, you will be back in London in two weeks.” 

“But you’re not going to be there with me! You will be back at school and then I will have to deal with Mum and Dad yelling and fighting over everything!” she yelled.

John pulled his sister into a hug. “What if I gave you a key to my flat, and you can come over whenever you need to as long as you call?” John asked her. Looking down he looked into his sisters blue eyes. “I’m not going to just leave you Harry, I promise.” 

Smiling she clung onto John. His eyes looked up to see Anthea standing there in the doorway. “I don’t care if your gay John.” Harriet told him as she let go of him. “I will still love you and Sherlock.” 

John smiled, his sister was something else. “What is the news Anthea?” he asked her. 

“You will stay over at the Holmes house this evening and then tomorrow Mycroft will have a car bring both you and Sherlock to London, where you will have an early move in.” Anthea explained as she walked into the room. “I will watch out for her when you are gone.” 

John nodded as he pulled Anthea into a hug. “Thank you for everything Anthea.” He said as Harriet took a seat on John’s bed and watched him pack. Anthea stood guard by the door on her mobile, no doubt talking to Mycroft. Once he was all packed Harriet walked him over to the house, Sherlock took his bag as he gave Harriet another hug. “I love you Harriet Joan Watson and I will see you in two weeks. Don’t give Uncle Patrick any trouble either.” 

Harriet nodded. “You take care of him Sherlock.” She said with a stern look on her face and a serious tone in her voice. 

“I promise.” Sherlock said to Harriet as he held out his hand and shook Harriet’s hand. John gave his sister a kiss and then gave Anthea a hug. Walking into the Holmes manor they headed up to Sherlock’s room, which was filled with half packed boxes. 

John sighed as he set his rucksack down next to his suitcase. “Do you have food in your kitchen?” John asked. 

Sherlock nodded and showed him the way. “John.” Sherlock said as he stopped before they left his room. “I love you and I’m so sorry I’m-”

“Stop,” John told him. “You are not the reason this happened. My prick of an Uncle is.” But soon a smile spread across John’s face, he took Sherlock’s hand pulled him in close and kissed him. “I love you too, you big nutter.”

John couldn’t sleep that night, his mind was racing with all that happened. He felt that he had made a mistake. Shaking that thought out of his head John slid out of bed. John then realizing that Sherlock was missing, and had been for a few hours. 

Slipping on his trainers and grabbing his jumper he headed on out of the Manor and outside. Hoping that fresh air would help him clear his mind, as well as find Sherlock. As he walked John thought about what his father was going to say when his Uncle called him. Or his mother for that matter. But it was all said and done now. 

As John rounded the corner of the house he saw Sherlock talking with a man, one that he had never seen before. Stopping by the side of the Manor he listened. 

“I’m done Jim.” Sherlock told him as his hands shook a little from the with drawl. He wasn’t going to take anymore drugs from him. He wanted to remain clean. 

Jim smiled and shook his head. “No, Sherlock, really you’re not. Now you are either going to do as I say or I will be forced to tell your sweet little pet that you have used twice since you told him that you were clean.” 

John’s heart stopped. He didn’t want to hear anymore, turning on his heals he headed back up to the manor. Throwing open the door he ran up the grand steps as he felt his heart begin to hurt and that pit in his stomach began to rise to his throat. He should have known.

John was almost packed when Sherlock came in. He looked up at John and then at his bags. “John, our train doesn’t-”

John walked over to Sherlock, pulled up his sleeved and looked at his arm. Dropping his hand John slipped on his rucksack and grabbed his suitcase. That was all he needed to see. 

~~~

“John?” Molly asked as she opened up the door. “Greg is at work… god what happened?” she asked as he stood there. His eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying. His face seemed flushed and pale.

“I took the only train leaving Sussex. I- do you mind if I crash here?” he asked his voice horse and low. Molly shook her head and moved over so John could come in. He set his suitcase by the door and slipped off his rucksack and then toed off his shoes. 

“John,” Molly said looking at him. “Do you need me to call Greg?” he shook his head as he looked at her. “We have all suffered from a broken heart.” 

“I don’t care about that Molly, it’s a broken promise I can’t stand.” He admitted to her with a sigh and walked into the flat. Sitting down Molly went to make him a cup of tea. But by the time she came back he had passed out on the couch. Covering him up with an afghan she walked back into the kitchen and called Greg. 

“John is here. It’s not good.”

John went back to school, crashing with Greg and Molly till he got a job. After three weeks of being in classes again John came back to the flat (Molly finally forcing John to take the extra bedroom). He dropped his rucksack in his room and came back out. Greg was sitting on the couch watching Rugby. Molly was sitting on the couch opposite of him working on her school work. Grabbing a beer John sat on a chair. “I joined the army today.” He said. 

Greg and Molly both looked up at him, their jaws dropping to the ground.

~~~

“Thank you.” Mycroft said as he stood next to his brother as they put James Moriarty into the back of a police car. 

“Moran is still out there.” Sherlock informed him as the arresting officer walked up to them. “What is the plan for him?”

“Nothing, we will see what happens and proceed from there.” Mycroft then turned and looked at the officer. “Thank you Officer Lestrade for your help, I will make sure to put in a good word on that promotion you are trying to get.”

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” 

Sherlock looked at the officer. His name seemed so familiar. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Sherlock right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Greg Lestrade.” He said holding his hand out. Sherlock shook it and then it hit him.

“You know John Watson.” 

“Yes I do. But I think he goes by Doctor Watson now.” He explained to him as he saw a few reporters but it looked like they were being handled.

Sherlock smiled. “How is he?” 

“Okay, haven’t heard from him in a while, he is over fighting in the war,” he explained to Sherlock. “But, if you are ever looking to help out the Yard here is my card.” He told Sherlock. “You have the brains on you. Johnny always said you were a brilliant sod.” With that he made his way back to his team. 

Sherlock turned and walked over to Anthea. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“That he joined the army. I did, but you told me to fuck off when I told you.” She said looking up from her phone. “He is fine, I keep tabs on him.” She assured him. “He is a Captain.” 

Sherlock smiled. John would be a Captain.


	3. January 29, 2010

Sherlock looked up from the book as Mrs. Hudson came back with some food (the basics, milk, bread and eggs) as well as his cigarettes for him. Sherlock thanked her with a smile and a hug. He put the milk and eggs away before he opened up the pack of smokes, taking one out.

You should stop. You are too brilliant to smoke. Sherlock stood there for a moment before he pulled out his lighter and lit the end up. He moved around the boxes. He had an experiment to finish over at Bart’s, as well as he wanted to bug Molly and see if she had any extra fingers she didn’t need.

Twelve years and Sherlock still kept his eyes opened as he rode in taxis in case he saw John. To tell him he was sorry. To have him listen as he explained to him what had really happened. But not once did he see him. He knew that he came back from the war, and was in London but he was called back. He was grateful for Anthea keeping him informed.

When he got to Bart’s he went to see Molly in the morgue. She smiled, “I know I need to stay off my feet.” She explained as she rested her clip board on her growing stomach. “I have eyes.” she offered as she pointed to the jar sitting on the counter.

“I will take them. I’m heading up to finish my experiment.” He told her as he left and headed up to the labs. As he pushed open the door he removed the scarf from around his neck, as well as his coat. Unbuttoning his suit jacket Sherlock walked around grabbing all the bottle and solutions he was going to need. Once it was all set up he took a seat and began to get to work.

He was mid thought when the door opened.

“Bit different from my day.”

Sherlock stopped. He had heard this voice for 12 years and never once was it really him. He kept his composure as he looked up at Mike. “An old friend of mine.”

Sherlock looked up and saw him. There he was, blonde hair (with a tad of grey) he wore his normal jeans but had upgraded from his rugby vest to button downs tucked in and no doubt with jumpers over them. He alos noticed the cane he was using to walk with deducing his injury Sherlock looked up at Mike. “Can I borrow your phone? There is no service on mine. You know I prefer to text”

“Here,” John said handing his phone to Sherlock. “Use mine.”

Standing up he took the phone, his fingers grazing of John’s. “Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“You know,” he told with a smile on the side of his mouth. Mike soon got up and left leaving John and Sherlock alone for the first time in 12 years. John leaned on his cane and looked at Sherlock as he handed him the phone back. “How are you?”

Sherlock nodded his head. “Okay. And yourself?”

“You know that as well.” John told him as he looked down at the floor. “Do you still need a flat mate?”

“If you still need one.” Sherlock told him.

~~~

The following day John met Sherlock at the flat, 221b. It was located in Central London. John followed him (slowly) up the steps to the main area. Looking around John smiled, he liked the flat it looked like Sherlock. A disaster after another. (Sherlock quickly explaining how he was evicted from his previous flat and had to make a quick move to this one.)

“This is very nice. Must be expensive.” John said to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at John. “Mrs. Hudson owes me a favor. I umm helped with her husband.”

“Helped how?” asked John as he waked over and took a seat in a chair.

“I made sure he was executed.” Sherlock told him. “John, I want you to know-”

John held up a hand. “I’m sorry.” He told Sherlock. “I’m sorry that I never listened to what you had to tell me. I was young and stupid and I freaked out a little.” John told him. “I assumed when I saw the mark that you were using again and, I couldn’t do it.”

“I’m clean.”

“I know.” John said as he looked as Sherlock walked over to him and knelt down in front of John. “Anthea told me about your drug bust on Moriarty about ten years ago and that you are still looking for Moran but your brother has it under control. As well as Greg.”

Sherlock smiled and placed a hand on John’s knee. “Why do you walk with a cane when you got shot in the shoulder?” Sherlock asked him. John looked at him and then began to laugh. His head tilted back, his eyes closed and he giggled. Like he did when they went running with wine they stole that summer. “If I could I would go back John.”

“I wouldn't.” John told him. “What happened happened and we can now learn from it and move on.” Placing a hand on the side of Sherlock’s face he looked at him. His eyes still the mysterious color as they were when they met, his skin still pale and he still smelled of cigarettes. But looking at Sherlock John felt happy again. To touch him again, to listen to him speak and to be around his clutter and mess. “if you want to?”

Sherlock turned his head and kissed John on the hand. “Yes.”

“So, when can I move in?”

Once they settled on the rent (Sherlock trying to convince John that he didn’t need to pay) John was going to head back to pack up his belonging when Anthea came to the door. John looked and saw a black car filled with boxes. She smiled at her cousin, saying nothing as she saw he was missing his cane.

All of John’s boxes were in his new flat in a matter of minutes. John thanked Anthea again and then looked at Sherlock. “Clothes, books and a few things from the war.” He told him, Sherlock raised his head and smiled. “I better move these up to my room.” John said as he bent down to pick up a box he saw Sherlock move and put his hand on the box.

Sherlock walked around, he placed a hand on his waits. Leaning down he placed his lips on John’s. Soon John’s arms were wrapped around Sherlock’s neck and he hand him pushed down on the couch, lying slightly on him and propped up against the back of the couch. “I don’t think we will need that second room after all.” John said as he pressed his head against Sherlock’s.

“Nope.” He said as he kissed John on the neck. “Maybe for my experiments.”

John chuckled. “You won’t want to climb up the steps.” Sherlock smiled underneath John’s kiss. The man knew him so well.


End file.
